LEGO Dimensions: Infinite (Captainfishlip)
'''LEGO Dimensions: Infinite '''is a sequel to LEGO Dimensions. Packs King Kong * King Kong Story Pack: Includes King Kong, Skullcrawler, and 6 King Kong Levels Looney Tunes * Looney Tunes Team Pack: Includes Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Carrotmobile, and Unknown Vehicle. * Tasmanian Devil Fun Pack: Includes Tasmanian Devil, and Unknown Vehicle Godzilla *Godzilla Level Pack: Includes Godzilla, Tank, MUTO and Godzilla Level The Hobbit * The Hobbit Level Pack: Includes Thorin (can change to other dwarves), Smaug, Lake Town Boat, and Battle of the Five Armies Level * Bilbo Fun Pack: Includes Bilbo, and Eagle The Arrowverse * The Arrowverse Level Pack: Includes Flash, Particle Accelerator, STAR Labs Van, and The Fastest Man Alive Level. * The Arrowverse Team Pack: Includes The Atom, Firestorm, TBA Vehicle, and TBA Vehicle. * White Canary Fun Pack: Includes White Canary, and Waverider Minecraft * Minecraft Level Pack: Includes Steve?, Creeper, Ender Dragon, and The End? Level Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Level Pack: Includes Willy Wonka (can change to Charlie and the other kids), Wonkamobile, Wonka's Boat, and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Level Steven Universe *Steven Universe Level Pack: Includes Steven Universe, Lion, Greg's Van, and a Steven Universe Level *Steven Universe Team Pack: Includes Pearl, Amethyst, Pearlbot, and TBA Vehicle *Garnet Fun Pack: Includes Garnet, and TBA Vehicle The Matrix *The Matrix Team Pack: Includes Neo, Agent Smith, The Nebuchadnezzer and Matrix Pod Home Alone * Home Alone Level Pack: Includes Kevin, Kevin's Sled, Remote Controlled Helicopter, and Home Alone Level Planet of the Apes *Caesar Fun Pack: Includes Caesar, and Maurice Jaws *Jaws Level Pack: Includes Martin Brody, The Orca, Jaws, and a Jaws Level Jurassic Park * Ian Malcom Fun Pack: Includes Ian Malcom, and Pterodactyl * Jurassic Park Team Pack: Includes Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Jurassic Park Tour Car, and Triceratops Halloween *Michael Myers Fun Pack: Includes Michael Myers, and Asylum Car BIONICLE * BIONICLE Level Pack: Includes Tahu (can change to the other Toa Mata/Nuva), Exo-Toa, Toa Pod, and Journey's End Level Mystery Science Theater 3000 *MST3K Team Pack: Includes Tom Servo, Crow, The Satellite of Love, and Gypsy Sherlock *Sherlock Fun Pack: Includes Sherlock Holmes (can change to John Watson), and a British Cab Voltron *Shiro Fun Pack: Includes Shiro (can change to the other Paladins), and Voltron Attack on Titan *Eren Yaeger Fun Pack: Includes Erin Yaeger (can change to other Soldiers), and the Colossal Titan Evil Dead *Evil Dead Level Pack: Includes Ash Williams, the Necronomicon, and the Oldsmobile Stranger Things *Stranger Things Story Pack: Includes Eleven, Mike, the Demogorgon, and 6 Stranger Things Levels *Stranger Things Team Pack: Includes Dustin, Lucas, Dart, and Slingshot *Hopper Fun Pack: Includes Hopper, and Hawkin's Cop Car *Will Fun Pack: Includes Will, and the Mind-Flayer Nostalgia Critic *Nostalgia Critic Level Pack: Includes Nostalgia Critic, Scary Balloon, Christmas Alien Queen, and a Nostalgia Critic Level Firefly *Firefly Level Pack: Includes Malcolm Reynolds (can change to the rest of the crew of the Serenity), the Serenity, Serenity Shuttle and Firefly Level Category:Customs by Captainfishlip